Most sunvisors are mounted to a headliner at the upper front of a driver's seat and a passenger seat. A sunvisor is pivotable downward to shield light projected to a front windshield position. In addition, the sunvisor shifts to a side window to shield light projected to the side window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,952, to Miyamoto et al, issued Jul. 16, 1991, discloses a sunvisor device for vehicles and the like as one example of a conventional sunvisor assembly which is actuated by electric power. The sunvisor device is constituted so as to automatically move from a concealment position received within an enclosure formed between a vehicle roof and a headliner to a shielding position. Such con-ventional electromotive sunvisor assembly has an effect of driving a visor body without using hands, but has a problem that a horizontal movement from the concealment position received within the enclosure to the shielding position is first made, and then the sunvisor is completely pivoted in a downward direction of the visor body at the shielding position, so that the sunvisor cannot be adjusted at an angle as much as a driver wishes. In addition, this pivotal movement may interrupt the driver's view. Furthermore, the conventional sunvisor cannot protect passengers from bright sunlight or light sources emitting bright light incoming from a direction of side windows.